The Tale of Tetsuya Uzumaki
by Stonecoldhard12
Summary: Naruto's long-lost uncle has come out a long exile in terms of reuniting with his nephew. This covers the tribulations of the Fourth Great Ninja War through the uncle's eyes.
1. Enter Tetsuya Uzumaki

1

Enter Tetsuya Uzumaki

It was just an ordinary morning in a remote cave located on the outskirts of the Land of Fire where one shinobi is getting ready to do his daily training routine. Before he went out to start his training, the shinobi was getting the tears out of his eyes because he had wept in his sleep the night before. This shinobi was tall in stature with red hair who had hailed from the legendary Uzumaki clan, originally from the Land of Eddies, and his name is Tetsuya Uzumaki. For sixteen nearing seventeen years now, Tetsuya had been in exile away from the Leaf Village because he had gone through a severe period of grief due to an incident where Tetsuya had lost the most important people in the shinobi world. These people that Tetsuya had cared about the most were his older sister, Kushina Uzumaki and his closest friend, Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage. The incident that had occurred was none other than the Nine-Tails assault on the Leaf Village and unfortunately this happened on the same day when Tetsuya's nephew was born whose name is Naruto Uzumaki. The result of the Nine-Tails incident was that the Fourth Hokage along with Kushina had sacrificed their lives to seal half of the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto which made him the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. This was the main reason why Tetsuya for sixteen long years has been crying on and off because he could never forgive himself for what had happened.

After the Nine-Tails was sealed into Naruto there was a secret meeting held between Tetsuya, The Third Hokage, and Lord Third's trusted advisors concerning about what had happened. During that meeting Tetsuya who was in a state of shock said to them in a calm matter, "Lord Hokage if the entire village wants to keep the secret from Naruto one day finding out that the Nine-Tails is sealed inside of him. Then I want to add one more condition to this decree is that no one in the village can tell Naruto that I'm his uncle. The reason I specifically want this added to the decree is that I'm going into exile for a while so I don't know when my return to the village will be but make sure to keep Naruto safe within the village until the day I return." As the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi who had been like a father figure to Tetsuya ever since he came to the Hidden Leaf village was calm with his response stating, "I know how you feel Tetsuya because of everything that has transpired and will accept your request so when are you planning on leaving the village." Then Tetsuya replied, "After the memorial service for the lives lost due to the Nine-Tails attack." So a few days after the meeting took place the funeral services for the shinobi who gave their lives in the attack including Minato and Kushina occurred. During the services Tetsuya walked in front of the memorial where his newborn nephew was at and held him in his arms with tears flowing down in his eyes saying, "I'm so sorry Naruto, this is goodbye for now and no matter what happens I will always love you." After Tetsuya had said this he then approached to Kakashi who was a student of Minato's and came up to him to say, "I am very sorry about the loss of your sensei and he was a great teacher as you are fully aware of that Kakashi." So then after that Tetsuya left the Hidden Leaf Village to go into exile where he could train a lot harder in order to prevent another incident like the Nine-Tails assault from ever happening again.

In the present day, Tetsuya during his training session then ponders on a thought, " _I wonder if it's time for me return to the Hidden Leaf village because my training has paid off and also am curious to see how much Naruto has grown._ " After he got done with his training exercise Tetsuya packs his things up from the cave and decided to return to the village that he called home long ago. So with that the long journey to the Hidden Leaf village began for Tetsuya and along the way he remembers the first time that he ever entered the Hidden Leaf village. This particular memory had occurred about thirty-three years before the present day during a time of war.

It began when Tetsuya was four years old and he was escorted out of the Land of Eddies which had been the homeland of the Uzumaki clan alongside his older sister Kushina to long-time allies in the Hidden Leaf village. Upon arriving in the Hidden Leaf village was when both Tetsuya and Kushina had met the Third Hokage who was making sure they had made it here safely. The reason for both Uzumaki siblings being in the Leaf Village was kept a classified secret from everybody else. That secret was the Jinchuriki of Kurama also known as the Nine-Tails at the time, Mito Uzumaki also known as the wife of the First Hokage was dying and that the next person to be the vessel of Kurama was Kushina. Tetsuya and Kushina were terrified when they heard about the secret from the Hokage himself. Before the Nine-Tails was transferred into Kushina, Mito had something very important to say to Tetsuya which went like this. "Tetsuya from this day on your sister will be the vessel for the Nine-Tails and as a request I want you to watch over her to make sure she don't succumb to the Nine-Tails hatred." Mito said in a calm voice. Then Tetsuya replied back in an assuring tone, "I promise to make sure that Kushina is going to be safe no matter what and which I will give my life to honor anything she desires." Once this had transpired Mito died after the Nine-Tails was extracted from her and sealed into Kushina for she became the second Jinchuriki host of the Nine-Tails. It also became the day in which lead to the beginning of a path that had forever changed both Tetsuya and Kushina's lives. Now with the path laid before a young Tetsuya in which he motivated himself to be one of the best shinobi in the entire village while trying to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to his sister at the same time.


	2. The Red Spark of Fate

2

The Red Spark of Fate

A few days after Mito's passing was when Kushina started attending the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy and Tetsuya was getting adjusted to a new life in a different village. Before Kushina left the house they were living in which was on the outskirts of the village Tetsuya had approached her saying, "Kushina please have a good day today and don't worry about me I'll be fine. Enjoy your first day at the academy ok I love you." Then she replied back while facing the door, "Ok I will but if I hear that you're causing any trouble then I will give you a royal beat down Tetsuya you know. Just kidding and have a good day as well. Also I love you too little brother." So with that Tetsuya had left the house to head to the playground area of the Hidden Leaf village to see if he could make any friends just to wait for his sister to get done with her first day at the Academy. A few hours pass by and the bell rang to signal the end of Academy classes for the day so Tetsuya hurries to reach the Academy entrance to greet Kushina but he gets ambushed by a couple of bullies. The bullies taunted poor Tetsuya for the way he looked especially his hair by comparing it to a tomato and then he starts crying to say, "Please stop making fun of me. I beg you and maybe I won't tell my sister on you guys." So the bullies then said back to him, "Like nobody's coming to save you now so let's get him." Then the bullies started to pounce on Tetsuya until a flash of somebody's presence appearing right in front of him.

This presence took on a form of a boy with yellow spiked hair wearing a jacket who looked about the same age as Kushina. "Stop what you are doing right now or I'll report this to the instructors on what you just did to this poor person." The boy said in a courageous attitude towards the bullies that were picking on Tetsuya. So the bullies ran off and Tetsuya got back on his feet with a smile on his face. Then Tetsuya thanked the young boy for saving him from the bullies and eventually had asked him, "What's your name may I ask?" In response the boy said, "My name is Minato Namikaze." So Tetsuya said in a pleasing tone, "That is a nice name Minato well my name is Tetsuya Uzumaki nice to meet you." Then Minato had been looking at the entrance to the academy grounds and he then said to Tetsuya, "I was wondering because there is a new girl in my class at the Academy who happens to be in the same clan as you and is she related to you." Tetsuya said in a gleaming tone, "Yes she is my big sister Kushina and most of the time she usually protects me from any danger." After realizing that Tetsuya is Kushina's little brother, Minato then starting to feel anxious and headed towards the forest that was near the outskirts of the village. Then Minato said to Tetsuya, "Do you want to play in the forest that is not far from here?" So Tetsuya said in reply, "Sure I will since the forest that you are talking about is not far from where I live." From that very moment on Tetsuya had found a bonding friendship in Minato because they were talking about life is like in the village. Once they had reached the forest there was something very suspicious going on that was very concerning to the new friends and they jumped to a tree branch to hide to see what was going on.

Suddenly both Minato and Tetsuya see a familiar face looking towards the sky in their direction. Then realizing who it was Tetsuya jumped down from the branch running towards the person as Minato looked on with still a concerned look on his face. It turned out be Kushina who was staring at both Tetsuya and Minato in the forest. She seemed very upset about something in which gravely concerned Tetsuya because he had sensed the problem when he got off the branch. "Kushina what's wrong?" Tetsuya said with a concerned look on his face. "Well I was giving a beat down on some bullies because they were calling me an outsider and making fun of my hair in which I did not like to hear you know. You brought him here too didn't you Tetsuya." Kushina said still in an angry mood. Then Tetsuya said in a calm manner, "No it's not like that you see I came into the forest with him because we wanted to play in here." After hearing all of the conversation Kushina who was still a little upset said to her brother, "Why didn't you help me then Tetsuya huh is it because you think I'm an outsider too?" Suddenly a tear started to flow down Tetsuya's eyes as he felt really sad and hurt on the inside in response to what Kushina said. Then Tetsuya responded as he was struggling to hold back the tears saying, "I don't think you are an outsider at all Kushina because not only you're my sister and I love you very much. Please don't take it out on me you see this is the second time today I have been hurt by somebody." Kushina then felt sorry for taking her frustrations out on Tetsuya and he then explained to her on how he got ambushed by the bullies with Minato saving him. Then Kushina said in response to all of this by saying, "Tetsuya at any time you know I can squash those bullies who hurt you and also I am sorry for making you upset." So Tetsuya felt a lot better after he gave Kushina a hug and put a smile on his face.

A couple of years went by with Tetsuya being enrolled in the Ninja Academy and Kushina now a genin in the Hidden Leaf village during a Great Ninja War against the Hidden Cloud village. Then suddenly out of nowhere on a calm day Kushina gets abducted by three ninjas from the Cloud village for the purpose to use the Nine-Tails as a weapon. Upon leaving the Academy for the day the Third Hokage tells Tetsuya to come to his office and notified him about what had happened. So Tetsuya is suddenly felt terrified that his sister was kidnapped and that is when an old friend walks into the Hokage's office who turned out to be Minato. Then Minato said to both the Third Hokage and Tetsuya, "I will go and bring Kushina back to the village." The Third Hokage granted Minato permission to have the mission to rescue Kushina and then telling Tetsuya, "You are going to be watched by me and my wife, Biwako until your sister returns here to the village." Tetsuya agreed to this because he often liked to help Biwako out on some duties after Academy classes got done and training exercises were done with on most days when Kushina was away on missions. Before Minato left the village to go on his mission Tetsuya stops him and asks Minato, "You really care about her don't you Minato and that's why you took this mission am I right." Then Minato responded in a nervous but calm matter, "Yes I do care about your sister so much that I don't want to lose her and also her hair is beautiful as well." Suddenly Tetsuya had felt really happy that there was somebody who deeply cared about Kushina and it ended up being his best friend. So Tetsuya said in response before heading towards the Hokage's Estate, "Good luck and go after her because you really love Kushina. I'll be waiting for the both of you at the Hokage Estate when you get back. Don't forget Minato to tell her how you feel ok." Upon arriving the estate Lady Biwako greets Tetsuya with a hello as she was expecting him to come over. A few hours pass by with Tetsuya looking outside the window of the Hokage's office and he then sees two people approaching the estate. He then tells Lord Hokage to look outside at the two people carrying each other to the office. The office door had opened to reveal that Minato had safely brought Kushina back to the Leaf Village. There was a smile on both Minato and Kushina's faces once they entered the room which made Tetsuya very happy that his sister was brought back safely. This memory also became known as the Red Spark of Fate which was the most valuable memory Tetsuya had kept for all of these years since. That was on Tetsuya's mind as he approached to a familiar site that he has not seen in a very long time being the entrance gate to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	3. Return to the Hidden Leaf Village

3

The Long Awaited Return to the Leaf Village

Once Tetsuya had reached the entrance to the Hidden Leaf village that he called home so long ago was approached by two shinobi asking him for proper identification. Then when Tetsuya showed his information to both shinobi and they both were in shock as if they were seeing a ghost or something of that nature. "It cannot be him there is just no way." One of the shinobi guards said in a state of shock. After Tetsuya was cleared to enter the village he looked up at the Hokage Monument and looked at the 5th Hokage's face in which completely put a smile on his face. " _Ah my old sensei is now the Hokage nice and I'm very proud of you Tsunade-Sensei_." Before heading to the Hokage's Office, Tetsuya went to the memorial site within the graveyard to pay respects to his fallen comrades and telling them that he has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Then Tetsuya knocked on the door to the Hokage's Office to see if anyone was there and a voice responded to the other side of the door, "Come on in even though I'm busy with something right now." it was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage that stated the question. "It has been a long time Sensei or should I refer to you as Lady Fifth." Tetsuya said in a calm matter as he entered the Hokage's Office. Then Tsunade looked up at Tetsuya and was in a state of shock to see that one of her pupils that she had under her tutelage long ago appeared right in front of her. There was a kunoichi with pink hair standing next to Tsunade asking her, "My lady who is this person standing in front of us and addressing you as Sensei?" In response Tsunade said, "Sakura, I would like you to meet one of my former students from many years ago and thought to have been in exile right until this very moment. His name is Tetsuya Uzumaki." Then Sakura thought to herself, " _Huh Lady Tsunade had a student long ago because I thought Shizune was her student other than myself_." Once Tetsuya had greeted his old sensei he then said to her, "You must be wondering why I have returned to the village, Tsunade-Sensei. Well the reason is that I wanted to move back here and to reunite with my nephew." Then Tsunade nods for Sakura to leave the office for a brief moment so that she can have some time to tell Tetsuya what is going on. "Oh I see that you have returned to see how much Naruto has grown since you last seen him and getting to know him. There is something else that is troubling you Tetsuya." Tsunade said with a concern look on her face. "Yes there is something troubling me dearly and that is concerning about the seal on Naruto's belly." Tetsuya said in a calm mood on his face. "Well to put this in decent terms as you are well aware the seal that the Fourth Hokage used to put the Nine-Tails inside Naruto is gradually getting weak every year. Also, this is from what Jiraiya told me that the Nine-Tails started to take control of Naruto after the fourth tail appeared and it took a while before Naruto regained consciousness." Tsunade told Tetsuya in brief detail about the current state of the seal keeping the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto.

Then Tetsuya asked Tsunade to bring Sakura back into the office for he had something to ask her. Once Sakura appeared into the Hokage's office was when Tetsuya asked her, "Are you a friend of my nephew's?" In response Sakura said, "Well who is your nephew may I ask?" So Tetsuya told Sakura in secret that Naruto was his nephew and he had not seen him for a very long time. "Oh of course I'm a friend to that knuckleheaded fool and he can be a pain sometimes though." Sakura said after Tetsuya told her who his nephew was and he had an anxious look on his face. A couple of minutes later a familiar face walked into the door looking right at Tetsuya and said to him, "So you have returned to the village after all of this time, Tetsuya-senpai." Then Tetsuya thought of only one person who had ever called him "senpai" and it was Kakashi. "Oh my I am impressed to see how much you have grown Kakashi since the last time I had seen you because I have heard of all the stories about you while I was in exile." Tetsuya said in in a peaceful tone. Then Kakashi said in response, "Ah I just overheard a little bit of your conversation that you had with Lady Hokage. From what Tsunade said it is correct because Sakura was on a mission with Naruto not too long ago and she had witnessed Naruto going into a Tailed Beast state that reached the fourth tail in which Sakura got hit while trying to snap Naruto out of the state he was in." This was something that started to get Tetsuya feeling concerned about how he was going to reunite with Naruto. In turn that did not present any problem for Tetsuya though because while training in exile he had learned and mastered a jutsu where he can enter into any Tailed Beast psyche plane with only using mental prowess in which can use up a lot of chakra once the jutsu is performed. " _This is something that I had long feared and I'm relieved that returning to the village now was the best choice_." This was a thought in response to what Tetsuya had heard from both Kakashi and Tsunade.

Then Tetsuya left the Hokage's office after being informed of what has happened since he was in exile. Not even reaching the residence to where Tetsuya was staying he was approached by an old friend, "It sure has been a long time Tetsuya so you have returned to the village. Let's stop by Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch so we can catch up." Tetsuya then responded back, "Sure thing Shikaku since I have some free time before I have to unpack my things to the residence where I'm going to be living at. May I ask is Inoichi and Choza going to be joining us for lunch?" Then Shikaku nodded his head yes to Tetsuya's question. After that both Tetsuya and Shikaku walked from the Hokage's office to Ichiraku Ramen where they are supposed to meet Inoichi and Choza for lunch. Upon entering the ramen shop Tetsuya said, "Ah it's nice to see all of my friends again. Well let's eat some ramen." Then Inoichi said in a calm matter, "Tetsuya it is nice to see you return to the village and you are probably a bit surprised to see that your sensei is the Hokage. As you are fully aware we are still busy with missions and trying to raise the next generation of shinobi." After that all four shinobi had caught up on everything that has happened at the village since Tetsuya's exile. "Ah I see so life in the village is still the same figured as much. Well I'm heading off to unwind at my residence before checking to see if there are any missions for me to do." Tetsuya said with a sigh of relief under his breath.

Tetsuya had reached to his house and started to unpack all of his belongings in which he had stored through three scrolls that were sealed with a very powerful sealing jutsu formula. Before making dinner Tetsuya had heard a knock on his door and he answered it to see who was knocking on the door. It was Shizune who had knocked on the door and came to tell Tetsuya that he is to be summoned at once to the Hokage's office for an urgent matter. "Alright I'll head over there as soon as I get done eating dinner here." Tetsuya said with a calm look on his face. Soon after dinner was over, Tetsuya gathered himself ready to head to the Hokage's office. Once he had reached the Hokage's office, Tetsuya started to feel a bit tense because he had seen some of the Mount Myoboku toads including the Sage Toad Lord Fukusaku sitting next to Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune.

"Ah it has been a long time since I last seen you Tetsuya-boy." Fukusaku greeted Tetsuya once he found a place to sit. "So what brings you here to the Leaf village, Lord Fukusaku." Tetsuya said to the Sage Toad. "To put this lightly is that Jiraiya-boy has died in battle." Fukusaku replied with a sigh under his breath. Then Tetsuya was shocked to hear this because Jiraiya was a very dear family friend of Tetsuya's who had been the mentor to his late brother-in-law, the Fourth Hokage and recently his nephew Naruto. " _So I'm the last living relative that Naruto has left and I have to tell him that I am his uncle before it is too late_." Tetsuya had thought to himself right away and then requested to Tsunade if he could take a breather on the rooftop of the Hokage mansion. The request was accepted and it was at that very same moment Naruto was given the details about Jiraiya's death from Tsunade which he did not take the news very well. After Naruto left the Hokage office was when Tetsuya had popped back in to see what was going on. Then Fukusaku told Tetsuya that the person who had killed Jiraiya had possessed the Rinnegan. Immediately upon hearing this, Tetsuya went into a complete state of shock because he was fully aware that there was a shinobi who had that visual prowess power and knew the powers of the Rinnegan very well.

A little while after that Tsunade left the office to wrap up the daily duties of the Hokage and Tetsuya walked out of the office right behind her. Tetsuya then immediately saw a tear falling down on Tsunade's eye and asked her, "Tsunade-sensei I understand completely how you feel right now. The reason why I know this is because I had felt the very same way when both Kushina and Minato died. Thinking back on it now I really wanted to shed a tear back there as well but I'm trying to be strong because I have something that I want to protect at all costs and keeping my emotions in check which was something that Jiraiya had taught me long ago." Tsunade then responded back to Tetsuya with a chuckle on her face saying, "It's hard to believe that the Hokage such as myself is getting lectured by one of my former students. Also I can see how determined you are to protecting the village at all costs and wanting to reunite with Naruto. Enough being said let's get to work into understanding the enemy that killed Jiraiya." Tetsuya nodded to Tsunade and said to her, "Thank you Sensei for understanding what I said and with that I'm heading off to the forest to check on any leads about the enemy's whereabouts. I'll be careful." Upon saying those words Tetsuya had set on his sights for every forest grounds on the outskirts of the village for any leads which lasted a few days.


	4. The Unforgettable Reunion

4

The Unforgettable Reunion

While heading back to the village after searching through the forest Tetsuya gets notified by a bird messenger that the enemy known as Pain has infiltrated the Leaf Village. So Tetsuya hurries back to the village to see it mostly destroyed and then rushes to look for any survivors from the destruction. Tetsuya then spots Sakura who was kneeling with tears begging for Naruto to come back to the village because he had gone to Mount Myoboku for Sage Mode training. There was another villager who was an attendant to the Hyuga clan's main branch not far from where Tetsuya and Sakura were standing to notify them that Naruto along with some of the toads had come back to the village to fight Pain. Not even a minute after that one of the toads had leaped to the area where Tetsuya was carrying Tsunade, one of the anbu black op shinobi, and a clone of Katsuyu. Then Tetsuya saw the state that Tsunade was in and shock became present in his face but Katsuyu had told him that Tsunade had used the Mitotic Regeneration Healing Jutsu on herself in order to save the villagers from Pain's attack. "Tetsuya don't be afraid anymore I believe it's now around the time to reunite with Naruto and tell him that you are his uncle." Tsunade said to Tetsuya before she slipped into a coma-like state. "Don't worry Tsunade-Sensei I will do it just rest for a while okay." Tetsuya said with a brave face. Then Sakura was sitting there listening to the Intel on how the fight between Naruto and Pain was turning out because before Tsunade slipped into a coma she had a Katsuyu clone went hiding in Naruto's clothing. Sometime after that Katsyuu had notified both Sakura and Tetsuya that Naruto had slipped into the Nine-Tails state reaching four tails. "Tell everybody to evacuate the village immediately." Sakura told Katsuyu to inform the other villagers. Then Tetsuya said with retaliation, "Listen to me very carefully Lady Katsuyu I'm going to perform a very powerful mind jutsu in which will render me unconscious for a while because the jutsu is powerful enough that I can enter Naruto's psyche plane. It is the only solution for this moment that can prevent from breaking the seal that is keeping the Nine-Tails at bay." So Katsuyu understood what Tetsuya was trying to do and he then started weaving the hand signs to perform the jutsu.

Immediately after that the jutsu came into effect and Tetsuya was in a psyche plane which indicated that the jutsu had found its target. So Tetsuya then investigated around until he saw Naruto approaching to the gate where the tag that locked the sealed cage in which the Nine-Tails was kept. Upon seeing this Tetsuya then proceeded to shout with a loud voice, "NARUTO!" Then there was an evil laugh that belonged to the sinister voice of the Nine-Tails saying, "Hahahaha he can't hear you Tetsuya because Naruto is under my control there is no way you can save him now and once this accursed seal is ripped off I'll tear you to shreds." Immediately Tetsuya tried his hardest to pull Naruto away from the caged door and nothing worked until Naruto touched the sealing tag. It was then a flashing light which took form of a familiar face and Tetsuya was shocked with precession to say, "It cannot be who I think it is and just at the right moment you appear like you always had Minato." His assumption was right it was a chakra imprint of none other than the Fourth Hokage, Tetsuya's brother-in-law. Naruto was in shock that it was the Fourth Hokage who pulled him from the Nine-Tails possession. Then Minato proceeded to tell Naruto that he is his son and took him to a quiet place because the Nine-Tails had gotten all mad that Minato's imprint had appeared. "Naruto, I am your Uncle Tetsuya and that means you are my nephew." Tetsuya said to Naruto with a calm look on his face. It was right after Naruto had punched both Tetsuya and Minato because he was upset about how his childhood had turned out because of the Nine-Tails being sealed inside of Naruto. Then Minato had explained why he sealed half of the Nine-Tails chakra inside of Naruto. "Naruto, I don't have much more time here because I spent the majority of my chakra to be in your psyche plane but I will be waiting for you to return to the village. There is something I want to tell you before heading out. It is that I am very sorry for being a terrible uncle by not being at your side. Come back to the village safely." Tetsuya said before he released the signs of the jutsu and came back into his own psyche.

Immediately after opening his eyes Tetsuya that he went to check where Sakura was because she was healing Hinata. Tetsuya then looked at Hinata who had went to help Naruto and ended up getting wounded by Pain which was the catalyst for the Tailed Beast state transformation attempt. Then Sakura had whispered to Tetsuya's ear that she sensed that the reason why Hinata went down there to help defend Naruto is because she loves him. It was then that Tetsuya looked up at the sky and thought right away with a smile on his face, " _There is somebody out there that loves Naruto so much as in terms of protecting him even sacrificing her life for him. It sounded like somebody that admired him a lot just like how Minato was the same way towards Kushina_." A moment later Hinata had regained consciousness and looked at everybody who was surrounding her to thank Sakura for healing her. It was right there that Katsuyu informed the group that Naruto had single handedly defeated Pain and was on route to finding the person controlling Pain. Then Neji, who is Hinata's cousin asked Katsuyu where Naruto's location was so that he can help him out but got mad when she told him that Naruto did not need any backup. This caused an argument in which Tetsuya then said to Katsuyu, "Ok that will be fine with me because I understand completely that Naruto has to do this on his own and I respect his wishes." Immediately Katsuyu said, "I sense that you are truly fine with this Tetsuya and it means that you have completely returned to the village. Lady Tsunade would be so proud of you." Then Tetsuya nodded his head yes to Katsuyu before they seen a green flash appearing on the people that were killed in the assault were being resurrected back to life and indicated that Naruto had found the person controlling Pain.

It was decided then that everyone from the village should greet Naruto back as soon as he left the forest on the outskirts of the village. Kakashi had to get Naruto from the forest and carry him on his shoulders. Once they got out of the forest the entire village had cheered for Naruto's return because he became a hero of the village. Then the younger kids of the village went up to congratulate Naruto and immediately after that Sakura came to him with a hug along with a tear in her eye. A moment later Tetsuya walked past through the crowd of villagers to get in the area where Naruto was and the little kids moved out of the way. "Naruto, you did very well on saving the village and for that I am very proud of you." Tetsuya said with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Uncle Tetsuya and also you don't have to apologize for not being there most of my life. It makes me very happy that I am your nephew." Naruto said with a happy look on his face. Then tears began to drop down Tetsuya's eyes because Naruto had understood the sacrifices that Tetsuya made to make sure Naruto was safe. Immediately after that Tetsuya gave Naruto a hug with the smile on his face looking at the sky, " _Kushina and Minato…. Are you guys listening to this? Your son did it he became a hero of the village that is respected by the villagers and fulfilled your final wish. Thank you both for letting me be his uncle_."


	5. The Fourth Great Ninja War: Prelude

5

Prelude to the Fourth Great Ninja War

The celebration of Naruto defeating Pain lasted only about a day and then everyone in the village started to work on repairing it after the destruction Pain had caused during his assault. As for Tetsuya on the other hand he volunteered to take shifts to see if Tsunade can get out of her coma-like state so that can relive some stress off for Shizune and Sakura. Even though Tetsuya wanted to spend time with Naruto when he was not busy doing missions looking over Tsunade constrained that time only a little bit. Then a few days later a letter coming from the Raikage that a Five Kage Summit was to be held at the Land of Iron and with Tsunade out of action the elders of the village decided to put Danzo as the next Hokage candidate. When Tetsuya had heard about this he decided to stay in the village because he was very well aware about the rules of the Five Kage Summit indicate that any shinobi from the Five Great Nations is not to leave their perspective villages unless it's an emergency or for business matters. Meanwhile Naruto had told Kakashi and Yamato about how he had encountered his father during the fight with Pain and he wanted to plea with the Raikage to not condemn Sasuke for crimes so the three shinobi went towards the Land of Iron. At the Five Kage Summit, the leaders were interrupted by a shinobi posing as Madara Uchiha who declared war on the five nations if they did not hand over the Eight Tails and Nine Tails prospectively. As a result of the Summit's interruption, Danzo was killed by Sasuke who wanted revenge on the Leaf Village for mistreating the Uchiha clan for many years. This left the two elders of the village picking who should be the Sixth Hokage.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village after the incident of the Five Kage Summit, Tetsuya was about to switch out shifts of watching Tsunade with Shizune and something ordinary had happened. "Hello anyone there." Tsunade said as she came out of the coma-like state. Then Shizune rushed to her side crying that Tsunade was alright and told the nearest shinobi to tell the feudal lord and the elders of the village about what had happened. "I'm glad you came back to us Tsunade-Sensei because most of the village was worried about you. Come on Shizune let's grab some food for Tsunade-Sensei." Tetsuya said in a calm matter. After grabbing some lunch for Tsunade who was reinstated as the Fifth Hokage is when Tetsuya told her about how he got to reunite with Naruto. "Well done Tetsuya I am happy for you that Naruto now understands how important you are to him as a caring uncle." Tsunade said in with a smile on her face. "Sensei, I was wondering since you are the Hokage if you would not mind to give Naruto some extra days off from missions. I am aware we are about to enter a war and all but I want to spend time with him." Tetsuya said in a persuading manner. "Well I'll see what I can do Tetsuya and get back to you on it by the end of the day okay." Tsunade responded in a calm matter. Before stepping out the door of Tsunade's office, Tetsuya had asked her where he could find Hinata and Tsunade had told him that she might be training or doing an errand to send supplies for the war effort.

After searching around the village including the supply depot in preparations for the upcoming war Tetsuya had tracked down Hinata. "Hinata could you come over here if you have a moment or too?" Tetsuya asked Hinata. "Umm…. okay sure I'm not busy at the moment." Hinata responded with a nervous look on her face. Then the both of them had found an empty spot in the grass where they could sit down. "The reason that I called you out here is because there is something very important that I must tell you Hinata in which might take some time to explain." Tetsuya said with a calm look on his face. "Uhh…alright may I ask what this is about?" Hinata asked with a confused look on her face. "Not to make you feeling a little uneasy here but the topic I wanted to talk you about is mainly concerning my nephew, Naruto. First off I would like to say that was very brave of you on going to protect Naruto when he was down during his battle with Pain. You don't have to tell me much because I can see how much you care about and admiring Naruto just based on the facial expressions." Tetsuya said this with a smile on his face and looking at Hinata who was red-beat nervous after hearing Naruto's name in the conversation. Then Hinata realized that this conversation about Naruto was going to last for a while and so she became calm with this idea because Tetsuya had sensed what her true feelings were towards Naruto. "Ah…Hinata you remind me so much of him just by the way you became really blushing when I mentioned the name of somebody that you really have feelings for and instantly became calm about it right away?" Tetsuya said this with a sigh of relief. "Who are you talking about?" Hinata asked Tetsuya out of curiosity. "I am referring to the Fourth Hokage back to when I had first met him. The Fourth Hokage was not only my closest friend and eventually brother-in-law but he ended up becoming somebody that I trusted very dearly because of how much he cared about the people who were very close to him. For what I am about to tell you Hinata is the story about Naruto's family history with the first fact being the Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage." Tetsuya responded with a confident look in his eye. Then Tetsuya told the brief story to Hinata about how Kushina and Minato had met all the way to the end when he explained about the truth with had happened on the day Naruto was born or rather the Nine-Tails incident that took place sixteen years ago. "That is a really sad story about Naruto's history but why are you telling me this now, Tetsuya." Hinata said to Tetsuya. "There are a couple of reasons why I am telling you this now. The first reason is the fact that I believe that you love Naruto and express your feelings or show him that you will always be by his side no matter what. The second reason is that I wanted to help you give an understanding about the Nine-Tails that is sealed inside of Naruto." Tetsuya said to Hinata with a smile on his face entrusting his faith on this feeling.

Immediately after leaving the grass spot Tetsuya gets a message from an anbu black ops shinobi to report to the Hokage's office at once. Then Tetsuya approaches the door to the Hokage's office and finds Tsunade getting done with filing up mission reports for the day. "You needed me for something, Sensei." Tetsuya said towards Tsunade. "I have been thinking it over about the request that you had asked me for earlier and your request to give Naruto a couple of days away from missions to spend some time with you is approved. Under one condition though Tetsuya make sure to not tell Naruto any details about the war at all." Tsunade said with a stern look on her face. "Understood Sensei besides I was not going to mention that to him anyways." Tetsuya said with a hesitant look on his face. Upon that conversation's end was when Sakura came into the office dragging somebody by the shirt collar. "Well here is Naruto just like you requested my Lady." Sakura said after catching her breath. "Thank you Sakura now you can finish checking the storage closet to see if everything's there all sorted. You can let go of him now." Tsunade said to Sakura in a nice manner. Now Tsunade had her attention facing towards Naruto who was confused into why Tetsuya was here in the office with the Hokage. "Granny, is the reason I was dragged over here because you have a new mission for me." Naruto said with an excited look on his face. "Huff…the reason you were summoned here Naruto is because there are no new missions for you but come back in a couple of days and maybe a mission opportunity might open up for you. Well Tetsuya he is all yours." Tsunade said while looking at both Tetsuya and Naruto.

"Thank you again Sensei. Come along Naruto don't worry the next couple of days with me are going to be filled with some fun and possibly training. Besides there is nothing wrong with an uncle wanting to spend some quality time with his nephew." Tetsuya said while leaving the Hokage's office and signaling Naruto to come along with him. Along the way to Tetsuya's residence Naruto's stomach began to growl loudly. "Sounds like you are hungry Naruto and let me treat you to dinner. First off what is that you like to eat?" Tetsuya asked Naruto. "Well I love ramen from the Ichiraku Ramen shop." Naruto responded as the growling sounds from his stomach began to increase. "Ok then let's go there and after that I'll show you where the residence that I am staying at is." Tetsuya told Naruto with a calm look on his face. So after both Tetsuya and Naruto ate bowls of ramen for dinner was when they approached Tetsuya's residence. "Well Naruto there is where I live and make yourself at home ok." Tetsuya said with a smile on his face.

Upon sitting on the couch in the living room both Tetsuya and Naruto began to unwind when Tetsuya had a concern look in his eye facing towards Naruto. "Do you have anything that you want to ask me Naruto?" Tetsuya asked Naruto straight up. "Well there is one thing that I wanted to ask you Uncle Tetsuya. It's about that kunai which is tied on a string sitting next to the picture hanging on the wall across the way." Naruto responded with a calm look on his face. "Ah…I figured you were going to ask me that and to tell you the truth Naruto that isn't an ordinary kunai that you see in the shops deep in the village. Because that particular kunai is a memento that your father gave to me long ago as a token of our friendship and something for me to think of him by as well. The markings on the kunai is the results from using the Flying Raijin Jutsu that your father exceeded in very well and a cool fact was that he taught me to use that jutsu but I was not really fast like he was." Tetsuya responded clearly and then continued on to say, "As for the picture if you are wondering about that well it's a portrait that was taken after your father became the Fourth Hokage. That was one of the happiest moments in which I became a witness of because your father had fulfilled a dream that he long pursued for ever since the day I met him. Speaking of which Naruto what is your goal or dream that you are striving for?" Then Naruto had thought of the response that he wanted to tell Tetsuya. "My dream is one day to become the greatest Hokage one that even can surpass my father and I will make that dream come true no matter what. I never go back on my word because it is my nindo or my ninja way." Naruto said with an enthusiastic smile on his face. Upon hearing this Tetsuya looked at Naruto with a smile on his face and thought to himself, " _Naruto you are the continuation of Kushina and Minato's hopes and dreams. Are you listening to this Kushina your dreams did reach to your son after all? You are truly my nephew and I am glad I got to spend this short amount of time with you."_ Immediately Tetsuya gave Naruto a big hug because he was still reacting about what Naruto had said concerning dreams of the future.

Then the days following that conversation were really memorable for Tetsuya had gotten to know Naruto a lot better and the both of them headed for the Hokage's office to see if there were any new missions. "Perfect timing Naruto well a new mission request for you to head to Turtle Island to survey the animals who inhabit the island. Your teammates for the mission will be Yamato and Might Guy." Tsunade told Naruto once he got into the door. "That is awesome believe it Granny." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Well you are leaving for that mission right now Naruto because it is a two-week journey to reach Turtle Island. Tetsuya may I have a word with you in private?" Tsunade said with a calm look on her face. So Tetsuya was briefed on the information by Tsunade that the surveying animal mission was cover-up to keep Naruto hidden from the enemy's sight from the war and she also told Tetsuya that somewhere on that island is where Naruto can learn how to gain control of the Nine-Tails power. "I see this was not an easy decision for you to make Sensei but if I am not mistaken the Raikage had told you to do this because that is where his brother is hiding as well because the enemy is after him as well." Tetsuya concluded based on the information that Tsunade told him about the recent meeting she went to in the Cloud Village. "You are indeed right with that Tetsuya but the Raikage had asked me in secret as well if you are interested in being a commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces." Tsunade had asked Tetsuya with a concerned look on her face. "Yes I will take the post as a commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Sensei." Tetsuya said with a confident look on his face. "Thank you Tetsuya for accepting the post because I know you can do it and if I may ask how you're bonding time with Naruto turn out." Tsunade said to Tetsuya. "It went great because I now realize that Naruto is somebody very special that the village will admire one day just like both his parents were." Tetsuya said with a calm look on his face. "I am glad to hear that it went well Tetsuya. Now I am guessing you are ready to head out to the Cloud Village in getting situated with your post and everything because I have to head up there at the same time as you because I am one of the Five Kage after all." Tsunade said while looking at Tetsuya. Then Tetsuya nodded his head in a yes fashion and with that after sending Naruto off to go into hiding was when Tetsuya went back to his residence to store everything at the Hokage office vault except for the Flying Raijin kunai which he put in his pocket. Immediately after that Tsunade, Tetsuya, and the rest of the shinobi of the Leaf Village who were ranked above chunin level set out for the Hidden Cloud Village. This became the first major step in the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War.


	6. Allied Shinobi Forces Formation

6

Formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces

Upon arriving in the Hidden Cloud Village was when Tetsuya and Tsunade along with Shikaku decided to head up to the Raikage's Headquarters. "Well look who it is my former rival's best friend, Tetsuya so I see that you came here to accept my request to be a commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces." Ay, the current Raikage said to Tetsuya with a smirk tone. "Yes I came to help in the war effort as a commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. It sure has been a long time since I last saw you, Lord Raikage now." Tetsuya said to Ay before heading up to meet the other Kage in the Raikage's Office. Then a brief meeting was held in the Raikage's office to serve as a continuation of the Five Kage Summit that was crashed by Sasuke and his crew. As a suggestion the Five Kage agreed upon that there should be a barrier unit to seal off the Turtle Island in case if Naruto and Killer Bee, the Raikage's younger brother and Jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails ever attempted to escape the island in order to prevent them from being captured by the enemy.

After that matter was settled with is when the Five Kage decided to start planning out who would be a unit's leader based on certain ninja skills. It was then that Tetsuya had stood up and asked the Raikage if he could have a moment to talk to him in private. Ay then went to the area where the Headquarters base was going to be set up and Tetsuya was right behind him looking around. "What was it that you wanted to discuss with me in private, Tetsuya?" Ay asked once Tetsuya stopped looking around the area. "Well you see it is about the fact with Naruto and Killer Bee being kept in Turtle Island. I have heard of how that place is supposed to be the training grounds for Jinchuriki to learn how to control their perspective Tailed Beast's power. I was going to ask what would happen if both Naruto and your brother got out of there to find out that this war is about protecting them from being captured by the enemy." Tetsuya responded back to Ay's question. "Well the answer is that me and the Hokage would have to either persuade them to go back there or killing them." Ay said with a serious tone on his face and Tetsuya almost got mad because of the Raikage's alternative solution but kept his cool in order to maintain his position. "Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?" Tsunade asked Tetsuya as she had heard the last piece of the conversation between him and the Raikage. "Nothing's wrong at all Tsunade-Sensei. Is everybody to be assigned to their units and determining the unit leaders?" Tetsuya asked Tsunade with a calm look on his face. "They are ready to be in formation for assignment and waiting outside to be given the command to depart out to the battlefield at once. Raikage and Tetsuya are you guys coming outside or not?" Tsunade replied back in a serious tone. Both Ay and Tetsuya went towards outside the Raikage's Estate to see all of the shinobi that are enabled to fight representing each of the Five Great Nations about to embark for battle. " _So it has come at last the Fourth Great Ninja War is about to begin not only for the sake of the shinobi world but to protect Naruto at all costs from the enemy. Naruto I hope you are doing alright over where you are being kept._ " Tetsuya thought of as he was looking at the Allied Shinobi Forces and all the people who were going to stay behind to maintain HQ including his two friends, Shikaku and Inoichi.

The war effort of the Allied Shinobi Forces had gone smoothly when a piece of intel was gathered that the enemy had knowledge of the Reanimation Jutsu, which was a forbidden jutsu originally created by the Second Hokage to bring back shinobi that were killed in battle from the dead. This in turn had the enemy giving a distinct advantage because they brought back some of the Allied Shinobi Forces old friends or family to pit them against each other. Suddenly on one of the shinobi units had encountered the reanimated Gold and Silver Brothers from the Hidden Cloud Village. Also the problem that came with this was that the both of the reanimated brothers possessed a little of the Nine-Tails chakra. Once word of this reached Headquarters, Tsunade got a little confused on the situation and then Tetsuya had a quivering look on his face. "What is it Tetsuya?" Tsunade asked Tetsuya with a concern look on her face. "Sensei may I ask have you ever heard of the tale about the Gold and Silver Brothers?" Tetsuya responded back with a question of his own. "No I haven't heard of it." Tsunade answered back as honestly as she could. It was right about then that Ay had stepped in to tell Tsunade about the story of the Gold and Silver Brothers even though Tetsuya knew of the tale but he thought it would be better if the Raikage told her instead. Immediately after hearing about the story of the Gold and Silver Brothers was when HQ got notified that both Naruto and Killer Bee had broken through the barrier surrounding Turtle Island. Ay was enraged about this news and had requested Tsunade to come with him to prevent Naruto and Killer Bee from moving any further. "Don't worry Sensei we will be fine here and if any news breaks about the war then I'll notify you through the Katsuyu clone here. Go with the Raikage." Tetsuya said to Tsunade. Then after saying this both Tsunade and Ay had made their course to leave HQ to track down Naruto and Killer Bee. Sometime after that moment was when Tetsuya had told Shikaku that he was going to find a quiet spot to take a rest for a while and to notify him if anything major news comes up to snap him out of his sleep. "Alright then Tetsuya I'll let you do this only once. Besides I won't say anything about it because I can tell that you have been under a lot of stress recently with being a commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces." Shikaku said with a smirk grin on his face. So with that being settled Tetsuya found a quiet spot in the room next to HQ and started to close his eyes. Then while Tetsuya was dreaming back on the moment when he reunited with Naruto and suddenly the dream was stopped to only be dragged into a psyche plane.


	7. The Unexpected Dream

7

The Unexpected Dream

Upon examining the surroundings of the psyche plane which was all yellow with a plaster of white clouds. Tetsuya then thought to himself, " _Wait a minute I know this psyche plane don't tell me. It cannot be possible but it is._ " It was then that Tetsuya realized the psyche plane that appeared in the dream ended up being his late sister, Kushina's psyche plane. "You didn't expect me to be here in your dream, little brother." Kushina said to Tetsuya with a calm look on her face. Upon hearing this Tetsuya had turned around to face towards Kushina and his face started to build up tears in his eyes. "Please don't cry Tetsuya, you know." Kushina said with a smile on her face while hugging and wiping the tears off of Tetsuya's face. "Sorry about that because it has been a very long time since I last saw you and I feel really guilty with what happened on that day 16 years ago if only I had been there a lot sooner than none of this would have happened. Somedays I have wished to carry on the burdens that you and Minato bared with the longest time." Tetsuya said with a sad expression still on his face. It was then that Tetsuya noticed that Kushina had a remorseful look on her face in which to Tetsuya was very unusual look coming from his own sister. "Tetsuya please don't blame yourself for what happened to me besides I had felt the same way until a little while ago you know." Kushina said with the remorseful look as she almost thought of hitting Tetsuya in the head. "You mean someone else was here before me, Kushina." Tetsuya said as he was slowly regaining his smile. It was then that Kushina had explained to Tetsuya that she appeared to Naruto to help him control the Nine-Tails power. "That is good to hear and how did your time with Naruto turn out?" Tetsuya asked Kushina. "Well it went good just can't believe that he ended up getting some of my quirks and round face. I'd wish to tell you more Tetsuya but this is where I have to say goodbye. I love you always little brother. Besides I will be waiting for you on the other side ok." Kushina said this before she faded away. Tetsuya thought to himself before waking up from the dream, " _Thank you Kushina the day when I'll join you and Minato on the other side could be at any moment now. Love you too always and don't worry I will protect your son until the very end._ "

Once Tetsuya had woken up from the dream he went back into the HQ room and asked Shikaku if they had heard anything from Tsunade. "Nothing yet but I was wondering if you could hand me a couple of scrolls over there because I'm working on a strategy to understand the white Zetsu enemies at bit better. The reason is that we got a minor intel information that the Zetsu have been disguising themselves as some of our forces." Shikaku said to Tetsuya. "Ok here you go and thank you for the report." Tetsuya said once he handed the scrolls over to Shikaku. Then a few minutes later Tsunade and Ay come back into HQ with calm looks on their faces. "What happened with the Naruto and Killer Bee situation?" Shikaku asked Tsunade. "Well we decided to let them join the battle and let them go." Tsunade addressed to the people who were at HQ. "Sensei may I have a word with you in private." Tetsuya asked Tsunade with a concerned look on his face. So both Tetsuya and Tsunade went into the room next door and he explained to Tsunade about the dream that he had where he encountered Kushina. "I figured as much Tetsuya." Tsunade said in a calm voice. "What do you mean by that Tsunade-sensei?" Tetsuya asked in confusion. "Well earlier when I and the Raikage were trying to stop Naruto and Bee from going any further. That was when Naruto had mentioned how his "suns" of strength to keep him moving forward were you, Kushina, and Minato. That was when he had explained the truth about the Nine-Tails incident that he was told by Kushina. With that being said was when we decided to let them go. What are you going to do now Tetsuya?" Tsunade said to Tetsuya about the situation. "Sensei, I decide on going to the battlefield and fight alongside Naruto. It is time for one of the commanders of the Allied Shinobi Forces to show off his might one final time." Tetsuya responded with confidence.

Then most of the shinobi that were in HQ suddenly became shocked about Tetsuya's response with amongst themselves thinking that they didn't know which he was dead serious with the answer. "Shikaku, which unit on the battlefield is Choza at because that is where I'm heading to?" Tetsuya had asked Shikaku. "He is battling on the coastline under Darui's company. Tetsuya good luck out there. I'll take over your duties for you." Shikaku responded with a smirk on his face. After that being said Tetsuya after waving everybody at HQ a goodbye is when he headed off to the coastline battlefield once he grabbed his things. " _Well Naruto if you are going out into the battlefield so am I. Don't worry I'll be there soon to help you out_." Tetsuya thought of this once he was on the road to the battlefield.


	8. An Old Enemy Returns

8

An Old Enemy Returns

Once Tetsuya arrived on the coastline to help aid out Darui's company and he saw that most of the enemy lines were already wiped out except for a couple of White Zetsu that he killed with the tip of his Flying Raijin kunai. It was then that spotted Choza in the background taking a little rest and sees a barrier right behind him with a familiar face who was brought back to life under the Reanimation Jutsu by the enemy. "Did I make it in time, Choza?" Tetsuya asked Choza once he got to where the barrier was. "Well you barely did there Tetsuya and look who we have under the barrier if you have not noticed by now." Choza responded with a gleam look on his face. Tetsuya then realized who was underneath the barrier and said, "I see that the enemy brought you back to life, Dan-Senpai." Then Dan responded back saying, "It sure has been a long time and can't believe how much you have grown Tetsuya. So I'm guessing Tsunade took you in under her tutelage after I had died." Tetsuya then nodded with his head a yes and went on to explain what had happened to Tsunade after Dan's death which occurred during the Second Great Ninja War.

Sometime after this short conversation was when the unit's communication shinobi received an urgent message from HQ and they notified Choza of it first. "Uh…Tetsuya we had just received word from HQ that Madara Uchiha has appeared on the battlefield unit where the Kazekage is at." Choza notified Tetsuya with a scared look on his face. "Wait a minute you said that Madara Uchiha has appeared on the battlefield. Now that is seriously bad and which explains the strange feeling that I was sensing earlier." Tetsuya said with a shocked look on his face. Then Dan overheard of what Choza had said and responded by saying, "There's not even a shinobi that is alive today who can outmatch Madara and the only way you can stop Madara is by finding the caster of the Reanimation Jutsu to undo it. The only shinobi who could outmatch Madara's power was the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju but someone would have to revive him in order to fight off Madara." Immediately after hearing this Tetsuya then responded by saying, "I would never have thought of encountering into Madara again. Whoops I said too much."

That caused the shinobi around Tetsuya to ask him a question in unison, "What do you mean by encountering Madara again?" Then Tetsuya said with a sigh under of his breath, "Mostly everybody here is aware that the Tsuchikage had fought Madara in the past long ago but nobody ever knew that there was one other person that is still alive who encountered Madara in the past. Well that person was me but I did not want to say anything about it at first because that encounter was a memory of mine in which I wanted to forget about due to the risk of people not believing me that the story was true." This made Tetsuya reflect back on the time that he fought Madara and what he had gained from it in which he had kept a secret until the present day. The encounter between Tetsuya and Madara had occurred about twenty-two years before the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War. It happened while Tetsuya was on a mission to infiltrate a Hidden Cloud base during the Third Great Ninja War and while on route to that base he got captured by Zetsu who knocked Tetsuya unconscious. Upon regaining consciousness, Tetsuya had looked upon his surroundings to see that an elderly Madara had appeared to try to get information about the location of the Nine Tails out of Tetsuya who refused to answer his question. That caused Madara to order one of the Zetsu to stab Tetsuya and throw him out of the lair that Madara was residing in at the time. Before Tetsuya was thrown out semi-consciously had heard Madara telling him, "One day I shall rule this world and I will come for the Nine-Tails. There are many ways to do it. I shall be expecting to fight you one day when I return from the dead, Tetsuya Uzumaki."

The shinobi had then asked Tetsuya what happened to him after the encounter with Madara. "After I was stabbed by Zetsu under Madara's orders which made me have a near-death experience in which I was unconscious for a couple of days. Then after I had regained consciousness there were markings of the sun and moon on my hands which I put gloves on to conceal them. This next thing for in what I'm about to show you is something I have never told anybody this because it explains the reason why I kept a low-profile in exile for many years and promised myself that if the day that Madara ever became resurrected that I would have to use this." Tetsuya explained the brief detail of the aftermath of the encounter with Madara to the shinobi on the coastline unit. It was at that particular moment in which Tetsuya showed the unit that he possessed and activated the Rinnegan in both of his eyes. "Isn't that the fabled Rinnegan which was originally used by the Founder of Shinobi, the Sage of the Six Paths?" One shinobi from the Leaf Village asked Tetsuya. "Yes this is the Rinnegan and I have had these eyes since that time I encountered Madara. I chose to use the Rinnegan now even though the risk of using the visual prowess is so strenuous that it could lead to permanent damage to both eyes." Tetsuya responded to the shinobi's question.

Immediately after telling the surrounding shinobi members about how he got the Rinnegan, Tetsuya then reverted his eyes back to normal so that he could spare some of his reserved chakra for the battle that laid before him. Then a few minutes pass by when a shinobi who was in the company had received some intel from HQ about the current situation on the battlefield where Naruto and Killer Bee which was given to Tetsuya. Upon receiving the intel Tetsuya had a smile on his face and declared that the shinobi in the company should start heading towards the direction of where Naruto is immediately to give him support. " _So you managed to get the Nine-Tails or rather Kurama's cooperation to be his ally I am very proud of you Naruto. Now that means the duty of me being a guardian or watching from the shadows protector of an untamed Kurama is about done. I'm almost getting closer to time with reuniting with Kushina and Minato on the other side possibly pursuing my dreams once I pass on. Naruto and Kurama I'll be there soon to help out for the sake of the shinobi world._ " Tetsuya thought of this after completely understanding the intel he received from HQ and drawing to the conclusion of how his life was about to end soon realizing his purpose had come complete or rather in full circle. At this point, Tetsuya starts heading towards the direction where Naruto was to help him out and the Fourth Great Ninja War had reached to its most intense battle yet.


	9. Battle Intensifies and Old Friend Return

9

The Battle Intensifies and Ultimate Return of an Old Friend

Right around the time Tetsuya had left the coastline area towards the direction where Naruto was a few flashes of light came out of the sky and it was the result from the Reanimation Jutsu being released however there ended up being a major problem. The problem was that unbeknownst to the Allied Shinobi Forces except for Tetsuya who had known about a major risk of using the Reanimation Jutsu was that whoever was brought back to life during its use can reverse the contract of that jutsu meaning that Madara was still around due to the fact that the developer of that jutsu was his rival's younger brother, Tobirama Senju. With that in mind because Tetsuya still had the feeling that Madara was still around even after the jutsu was released and decided to take his time to get to the battlefield based on the fact he was saving his chakra reserves along with the Rinnegan until the opportunity to clash with the enemy came at hand. " _So I can get my revenge on you, Madara and your henchmen for what happened on that day many years ago. Also, I knew who you sent to get Kurama out of my sister and caused the incident which robbed me of the two important lives that I cared so much about on that day soon to be seventeen years ago. At long last I can finally get my hands on you for the sake of risking my own life in order to save the shinobi world from the destruction you caused._ " Tetsuya thought to himself while traveling to the major battle site of the Fourth Great Ninja War was held. The secret that Tetsuya had long kept for seventeen years from anybody he ever seen was the true identity of the mastermind behind the Nine-Tails incident who had faked the name of Madara Uchiha and hid his face with a mask but in reality was a former student of Minato's who was presumed to be dead, Obito Uchiha. Before long that secret of Obito being alive the entire time was about to be revealed on the battlefield site which did terrify Kakashi when the reveal came to pass.

Almost to the site was when Tetsuya had seen a really massive Tailed Beast Bomb that blew up right at the direction of the Allied Shinobi Forces HQ and knew the worst outcome had happened. This outcome was that Madara and Obito had revived the Ten-Tails which was the main source of chakra being the result of adding all nine tailed beasts' chakra fragments also contained the power of launching Tailed Beast bombs at very long range distances. That made Tetsuya had an uneasy feeling based on the fact that when he had received the Rinnegan that he encountered a fragment of the Sage of the Six Paths' chakra imprint which told him the origin story of the Sage's life, the Ten-Tails, and background information about how chakra came to be in this world that eventually molded into what Tetsuya's true purpose was by following the advice that the Sage gave him along with his chakra fragment which featured the Rinnegan. Once Tetsuya saw the battlefield within his sights was when he sensed and seen that Naruto was panicking because Neji had died due to sacrificing himself for the sake of the future. It was when Tetsuya had overheard Obito telling Naruto to try on coming over their side and that infuriated Tetsuya to the point where he used the mind jutsu so he can get into Naruto's psyche plane quickly as he could.

Upon entering the psyche plane was when Tetsuya had seen Naruto had his head down in a depressing state while Kurama looked on and saw that Tetsuya was there. "Are you going to give up that easily Naruto because a friend of yours sacrificed his life for your sake?" Tetsuya said to Naruto in a bitter tone. "Uncle Tetsuya, well it's just that I didn't want any of my close comrades to die." Naruto said in a sad tone. "That is not the Naruto I know who once told me to never give up, staying true to your word and the dream of becoming a Hokage one day. Because you have to realize that both of your parents sacrificed their lives right after you were born that they entrusted you with everything they had hoped for including their dreams and feelings. Naruto stay strong and don't break the promises you told me long ago. I am going to fight alongside you and Kurama for the sake of the shinobi world which gladly even protecting the people I love and care about very dearly. Well I am going to give both Madara and Obito a piece of my mind because the real me is already here on the battlefield." Tetsuya said with confidence on his face once he left Naruto's psyche plane. It was that moment when Tetsuya had arrived on the battlefield after giving Naruto a talk to regain his will to fight again.

"Well if it isn't the commander of the Shinobi Forces, Tetsuya Uzumaki? I never thought that this day would come where I have to fight you again." Madara and Obito said in unison with a sinister look on both their face while on the Ten-Tails. Meanwhile everyone on the Allied Shinobi Forces who was on the battlefield where shocked to see that Tetsuya had shown up on the battlefield except for Naruto who was calm and regaining his fighting spirit. "Wait a minute what…. Tetsuya is here on the battlefield." This was said among the majority of the Allied Shinobi Forces and still puzzled on what was occurring. "I was going to say the same thing Madara and Obito. This is something I have been waiting seventeen long years for to get my revenge for the destruction you orchestrated Madara. First off, never underestimate the will of the shinobi because we never give up on our dreams that easily besides that's a lesson I learned from my nephew, Naruto which I will gladly sacrifice my life for his sake and for the shinobi world. Obito, I know the truth about what happened on that day seventeen years ago when you were a pawn of Madara's hiding behind the mask that it was you who caused the entire Nine-Tails attack on the Leaf Village. The same incident in which I had to bear witness the deaths of the two people that I deeply cared about being my best friend and my sister which made Naruto not knowing who his parents were for most of his life. Now you are going to pay for the suffering that you put me and Naruto through these past seventeen years." Tetsuya shouted as loud as he could towards Madara and Obito.

Then Naruto who had just recharged from Kurama lending more chakra to him walked up to Tetsuya and asked him, "Will you bump fists with me?". Tetsuya then nodded to give Naruto the ok to fist bump with him and afterwards was when Tetsuya realized Naruto had given him some of Kurama's chakra. " _Naruto I am very proud of the young brave man you have become and thank you for everything. Well he really does remind me of the way you were and should be proud of the person your son has now become, Kushina._ " Tetsuya thought of this while he was bumping fists with Naruto. Afterwards was when the battle continued with Tetsuya assisting Naruto in getting direct hits which severed the connection between the Ten-Tails, Madara, and Obito. Upon having the connection severed was when Kakashi attempted to use Kamui to get a direct hit on the Ten-Tails but instead got Obito which had them fighting in a different dimension which left Tetsuya and everyone else to deal with Madara. Then Naruto with Kurama landed a hit on the Ten-Tails but it regenerated itself which left the Shinobi Forces in shock.

After the attack though was when Naruto almost ran out of chakra and then Sakura rushed to him to heal him up to refill his chakra reserves. Then the Ten-Tails brought out another Tailed Beast Bomb so powerful enough that it would annihilate the entire battlefield. The bomb was getting near its target while Killer Bee in Eight-Tails state was shielding everybody from the attack and suddenly the bomb disappeared. Then Tetsuya reached for pocket to pull out the Flying Raijin kunai and was confused on what was going on because he knew that it was a Flying Raijin Transportation jutsu that made the bomb disappear. " _I hardly ever used the Flying Raijin jutsu but it didn't react to the kunai in my hand. If the bomb disappeared with the Transportation jutsu but I knew of one person who would use a jutsu to move such a large object which was Minato. Wait a minute don't tell me it cannot be him that's impossible and I'm sensing his chakra which is getting stronger on its way here. I think Naruto is sensing and thinking of the same thing that I am right at this moment. That would mean he would have to been brought back by the Reanimation Jutsu but a different caster unless the caster figured out the mystery of the Reaper Death Sealing Jutsu which was a jutsu devised by my clan._ " Tetsuya though of a possible reason why the Tailed Beast Bomb just disappeared out of nowhere. Soon enough a random Flying Raijin kunai appeared on the ground and a figure of a person immediately followed placing his hand on the kunai. Then everyone was staring to see the person appearing right in front of their eyes and he said, "Did I make it in time?". Naruto then responded, "You sure did Dad.". Upon hearing this was when Tetsuya was shocked to finally figure out that his assumption was correct which ended up being Minato who was the person that used the Transportation jutsu to deflect the Tailed Beast bomb in a different direction. "Min... Minato is that really you?" Tetsuya said with a nervous look on his face. "Yes it is me Tetsuya and sure has been a long time my old friend. You are surprised to know that it was me that deflected the Ten-Tails attack across the sea. Don't worry I did not come alone the other three are coming if that's what your worried about." Minato said with a reassuring look on his face towards Tetsuya.

"The other three wait a minute you mean they got brought back to life as well if it's the same three people I am thinking of?" Tetsuya asked Minato in response. Then Minato nodded his head yes and Tetsuya could not be happier to hear that news. The three in which Minato was referring to was the other three previous Hokages: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sakura, thank you for healing Naruto because we are about to need him again very shortly." Tetsuya said to Sakura who was almost done healing Naruto. Once all four reanimated Hokages appeared together on the battlefield was when Tetsuya walked toward in their direction. It was at that time when Minato activated his half of the Nine-Tails chakra which surprised mostly everyone on the Allied Shinobi Forces except Tetsuya. "Surprised aren't you Naruto well I knew this day would come when both halves the Nine-Tails or rather Kurama's chakra would be present in action again but your father isn't the only one who has a surprise for you. Watch this." Tetsuya addressed to Naruto before showing him the Rinnegan in both eyes and stopped walking once got right next to Minato's side with a smile on his face. Then Minato with a calm look on face said to Tetsuya, "You ready to do this for old time's sake, Tetsuya.". Tetsuya responded back even addressing the other Hokages, "Well I am ready to sacrifice my life to protect everyone in the shinobi world even including the people that are precious to me. Then I am glad that I can do it alongside with my best friend and the person I've always viewed as a father figure. I'll do anything you guys tell me to Lord First, Lord Second, Lord Third, and you Minato or rather Lord Fourth." It was then that the main battle of the Fourth Great Ninja War had its most anticipated surprise in favor of the Allied Shinobi Forces.


	10. The Unbreakable Bond of Old Friends!

10

The Unbreakable Bond of Old Friends!

Once Tetsuya reached up to where the reanimated Hokages were was when he learned about how they were brought back to life through the Third Hokage explaining to him that Orochimaru was the caster of the current Reanimation Jutsu. "I sense that you and other Hokages did not come alone to the battlefield. Basing of the chakra signature it's the sole living survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke, the youngest child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha." Tetsuya asked Minato. "That is right Tetsuya and is Naruto's friend came along to fight with us after asking us questions once we were brought back to life." Minato told to Tetsuya. Upon hearing what Minato said was when the First Hokage ordered the other Hokage to get into formation to use the Four Crimson Ray Formation Jutsu to trap the Ten Tails. After the barrier was setup is when Sasuke had appeared which shocked mostly everybody on the battlefield except for Naruto who kept a calm face and had sensed his presence. Then Tetsuya faced in the direction where Sasuke and Naruto which he told them, "Are you guys ready to go out on the attack on the Ten-Tails because this is the opportunity to strike it down while the Hokages got it restrained?". Both Naruto and Sasuke started to walk in the direction of the Ten Tails even after the First Hokage encouraged them to head out for battle. Not far behind was Tetsuya who went the same direction to help the other shinobi fend off some of the pieces of the Ten-Tails and charged giving the pieces of the Ten-Tails his more powerful jutsu arsenal of attacks.

The battle went on for a little while longer before Tetsuya saw a dimension rift going on top of where the Ten-Tails and once the rift was gone he had seen that Obito had escaped from his fight with Kakashi. Then Tetsuya seen that Minato went to the direction where Obito was using the Flying Raijin Jutsu because Minato had left a sealing marker on the night of the Nine-Tails attack on the masked man who caused it. That was when Minato found out about the truth into the identity of who the masked man was on the night of his death and became horrified that it was one of his former students. Upon arriving was when Obito decided to absorb the Ten-Tails in order to become it's Jinchuriki and at the same time was when Tetsuya realized that he needed to head over there because he knew that if a shinobi was to become the vessel of the Ten-Tails that they would get the same chakra prowess as the Sage of the Six Paths. " _Oh no this is very bad, now I have to hurry before something I feared comes to pass. I definitely got no other choice to harness the imprint of the Sage's chakra inside of me and intensify the Rinnegan's visual prowess._ " Tetsuya thought to himself as he got closer to where Naruto, Sasuke, and the Reanimated Hokages were located.

"Don't you realize it now I have the same power as the founder of shinobi, The Sage of Six Paths and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Obito declared to everyone that was within Naruto's location. Then Minato tried to attack Obito but he sliced of Minato's arm with a Shadow style based attack in which the Second Hokage realized that the arm was not regenerating and warned Minato to not get hit with another attack. It was then that Obito had placed a Truth Seeker Orb to denoate right in the location of Minato's arm and then Tetsuya had activated his Sage form with the sun and moon logos on both of his arms along with a staff deflected the Orb into another direction. After the orb blew up was when Tetsuya had saw that Minato had a sad look on his face which Obito berated the Hokage name and that made Naruto furious enough to hit him with a Sage Mode Rasengan with a Transportation Technique assist from the Second Hokage. " _Nice going Naruto but I'm concerned on how Minato's doing seeing that his son has fully grown and becoming courageous to fight Obito head on who currently possesses the same level of chakra as my own. Let me see if I can enter Minato's psyche since he is not far away and possesses the other half of Kurama's chakra which should not be a problem getting in order to talk some sense into my best friend._ " Tetsuya thought to himself once he closed his eyes to prepare the mind jutsu to enter Minato's psyche.

Upon entering Minato's psyche was when Tetsuya seen Minato with his head down while the other half of Kurama was looking on and saw that Tetsuya was in the psyche plane. "Mind if I have a word with the both of you because there are some important things I want to say before Obito hits the next major attack." Tetsuya asked both Minato and the second half of Kurama. "Hmm…alright then go ahead Tetsuya because there isn't much time like you said before the next attack is about to strike." Kurama said with a grin look on his face to Tetsuya. "I know that it is unusual for a human to forgive a tailed beast for any wrong doings that happened in the past but I think it's time to apologize for feeling hatred towards you for so long Kurama and seeing Naruto befriend your other half made me realize that there is still good within the Tailed Beasts." Tetsuya said to Kurama in order to forgive him for the bad times which caused Tetsuya so much pain for many years. "I guess you want to talk to Minato now and I forgive you Tetsuya. Don't worry my chakra will sense if Obito is about attack soon." Kurama said to Tetsuya after accepting his apology. "Tetsuya what are you doing here?" Minato said once he had turned his head up in Tetsuya's direction. "Minato there are a couple of important things I want to tell you and also I sensed that you were looking sad after Obito started berating you beside no one talks to my best friend like that ever. Ok now for the important things I want to tell you and to get you back in the fighting spirit into the person I trusted long ago who was there when I had a bad day or during times when I needed my friend the most that never broke the bond we had. Don't feel guilty and blaming for yourself for what happened to Kushina. Because I had the felt the same way after you and Kushina died which I would never forgave myself for what happened until I saw Naruto again is when I returned to my old self. Also entrusting Naruto some of Kurama's chakra was not a bad idea and he is changing the shinobi world because he is not the newborn that you held in your arms long ago. Besides I am so happy that I get to fight side-by-side with my best friend again even if it's for a short time." Tetsuya said to Minato. Before Minato could respond back was when they had sensed Obito was ready to blow up the battlefield with four Tailed Beast bombs alongside a Six Crimson Ray barrier.

It was at that same time when Tetsuya, Minato, and the other half of Kurama were dragged into Naruto's psyche plane because unbeknownst to Tetsuya before the attack was getting ready to launch Naruto had fist bumped Minato in order for him to enter the psyche plane. "I hope you have a plan to get us out of this mess, Naruto?" Tetsuya asked Naruto. "Don't worry, Uncle Tetsuya I got a plan to get everyone out of here before the attack." Naruto responded with a grinning look on his face. Then after getting briefed on what the plan was which used a combination of Minato's Transportation Technique with Kurama's chakra unified as whole to get all of the shinobi out of the barrier otherwise using the principle of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Once the plan became successful while still in the psyche plane was when Tetsuya seen that Minato got his smile back. "Minato that's the second time you saved all of shinobi kind from another attack" Tetsuya told Minato in a proud voice and smile on his face. That was when Minato wanted to say something very important to Naruto but wanted to express his feeling and tell Naruto who his mother was. "Don't worry I know I had met Mom's chakra imprint already." Naruto said to Minato with a big smile on his face. It was at that moment when Minato started to have tears in his eyes. Then Tetsuya had a big smile with a tear dropping down on his face after Naruto explained to Minato the encounter that he had with Kushina. It was after this moment when Tetsuya realized that the dream where he had encountered Kushina earlier on had come full circle. "You knew this all along didn't you Tetsuya." Minato asked Tetsuya out of curiosity. "Yes I did Minato and I know that Kushina would be smiling down upon us right at this moment for protecting what was very precious to her which would be Naruto. Well I got to get out of the psyche plane because my chakra is almost running out and I need to heal my chakra reserves. Don't worry once I get healed I'll be by your side to help out this fight." Tetsuya said to Minato before leaving the psyche plane.


	11. Final Battle and Might Guy's Roar

11

The Final Battle Intensifies and Roar of Might Guy

Then after everyone on the battlefield was transported outside of the barrier is when Obito had summoned a massive tree onto the site which shinobi tried to touch it and immediately were sapped of their chakra in turn killing them. " _Oh no this is very bad and that means it's getting closer for Madara and Obito starting the ritual of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I got to be cautious and warn anyone nearby to not touch any part of that tree which is the Divine Tree that the Sage warned me about long ago._ " Tetsuya thought to himself after he seen the Divine Tree get rooted up and summoned by Obito. "Everyone listen to me for just a brief moment do not go near that tree at all costs because it is no ordinary tree as you just saw a few comrades get killed by it so that is my fair warning." Tetsuya addressed the shinobi forces. It was in that moment when the Five Kage appeared after being healed from their previous encounter with Madara and sought to help out the Shinobi Forces in any way that they can possibly see fit. Immediately after the Five Kage appeared was when all the Tailed Beasts chakra were pulled out of Obito and became free making the Ten-Tails back into the Gedo Statue again.

However, Obito was about to perform the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth jutsu to revive all the people he had killed because during an encounter with Naruto changed his life around to being good and there presented with an unexpected problemturning out to be that Madara through Black Zetsu communication made it possible for him to be completely revived away from the Reanimation Jutsu. Now with Madara being fully resurrected was when the war had gone to his favor as he went after the tailed beasts to seal them back into the Gedo Statue and fully complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi ritual. That action caused Naruto to be stripped of Yang-Kurama and the Kazekage then rushed to where Tsunade, Tetsuya, and a group of shinobi were located to tell them what happened. "We need to take Naruto to the Fourth Hokage's location right away so he can give him the other half of the Nine-Tails chakra." The Kazekage said to the group. "Take Sakura with you, Lord Kazekage." Tsunade had requested Sakura to go with the Kazekage to Minato's location. It was at that moment when Tetsuya walked up to head in their direction and planned on going there as well. "I am planning on going to where Minato is located so that Naruto can be saved. Before I catch up to where the Kazekage and Sakura are there are a couple of things I want to tell you, Tsunade-Sensei. The first thing I want to say is I am entrusting you to look after Naruto for me because this is the last time you will see me. This is where I bid my final farewell and don't rush onto the other side. Thank you for everything, Tsunade-Sensei." Tetsuya said his farewell to Tsunade and went towards the direction of where Minato was on the battlefield. Then Tsunade had tears flowing down on her eyes as she saw her former student and leader of the Shinobi forces sent off for the final time.

Once Tetsuya had reached to where Minato and Kakashi were located and he could sense that something was not right upon arrival. "There is nothing you can do now Tetsuya since Madara is coming towards this direction and once I hand him the other half of the Nine-Tails chakra. This world will be finished and the Infinite Tsukuyomi will be complete with nobody to stop us." Black Zetsu who was possessing Obito's body said to Tetsuya. " _Oh no that means he must have gotten to Minato already and that means Madara has the Sage's power dwelling within him now. I hope you have a plan Kakashi to fend him off once he gets here._ " Tetsuya thought to himself after hearing what Black Zetsu just told him. Then Madara appeared on the location garnishing an appearance similar to the Sage of the Six Paths and wanted Black Zetsu to bring him the remaining Tailed Beast chakra. It was in that moment when Obito had regained control of his body and took some chakra fragments from Madara. Tetsuya then realized what Kakashi and Obito were going to plan on doing which was saving Naruto by giving him the remaining Tailed Beasts chakra including Yin-Kurama also to have that act transpire in a dimension using Kamui. That in turn would have Kakashi and Obito fight against Madara while Tetsuya was looking on with Minato who at that time lost his other arm while countering off Madara. The battle raged on until Madara threw a Truth Seeker Ball at Kakashi who was performing Kaumi on Obito, Sakura, and Naruto to get them to the other dimension to perform the final phase of their plan. Then the ball got deflected by Might Guy who appeared on time alongside his student Rock Lee and which surprised Tetsuya and Minato.

Upon seeing what had transpired Madara decided to go full force on Guy and proved too much for the taijutsu user. That is when Guy decided to open up the Eighth Inner Gate also known as the Gate of Death. The surrounding shinobi had very concerned looks on their faces except for Tetsuya when Guy activated the Gate of Death. " _Even though it's a very risky move to do Guy but I can see it working to get a decent blow on Madara. Now this gives me time to come up with a plan in case if Madara decides to throw any more Truth Seeking Balls. In order for this plan to work I am going have to use the Flying Raijin Transportation Technique on myself but I really never had a set marker except for the kunai that is in my pocket. Yes, that is how I am going to carry out the plan with a trustworthy backup_." Tetsuya thought to himself while formulating out a strategy in case if Madara tried to protect himself from Guy's most powerful attacks. Then Tetsuya walked up to where Minato was and performed the Flying Raijin Jutsu signs to place a marker on Minato's back at the same time told him the plan which Minato understood. Immediately Tetsuya pulls out his Flying Raijin kunai from out of his pocket and handing it to Rock Lee saying, "Lee, I want you to throw this kunai once Guy gets close to Madara with his strongest attack." Then Rock Lee replied back saying, "Yes, sir."

The time came when Might Guy used his final and most powerful attack towards Madara who was about to deflect the attack with Truth Seeker Balls. So the plan that Tetsuya thought of came into motion where he and Minato were going to transport themselves with the Truth Seeker Balls to a faraway location which was actually on the Hokage Monument back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Meanwhile, Guy's attack did hit Madara but caused a near fatal wound due to the strength of the attack and Guy was rendered in a near-death state until he was saved by Naruto who had been recently saved which ended up getting most of the Sage of the Six Path's power in the process along with his friend Sasuke who got the Rinnegan in one eye. The both of them engaged in brutal confrontation with Madara who got himself healed due to taking in the Divine Tree. This confrontation had halted completely when Madara aligned himself with the red colored moon and activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi which engulfed every shinobi in the world except for the Reanimated Hokages, Obito on the reason of Black Zetsu still being attached to him, Team 7 who were underneath Sasuke's powered Susanno, and Tetsuya who hid himself among a Rinnegan powered Truth Seeker Ball.


	12. The Sage of the Six Paths Appears!

12

The Sage of the Six Paths Appears!

Meanwhile at the spot that Tetsuya and Minato were located which happened to be on top of the Hokage Monument at the Leaf Village was when Minato tried to free people from the power of the Infinite Tsukuyomi with no luck. Once Minato had reached back to where Tetsuya was when the bright moon which the Infinite Tsukuyomi had diminished back to its regular color and that made Tetsuya come out of the Truth Seeker Ball to see that his friend was there waiting on him. " _I'm starting to sense a very powerful chakra signature in the direction of the battlefield that is very familiar to me in which I had not felt in a very long time. This signature belongs to the one being who entrusted me the imprint of his prowess on that day many years ago._ " Tetsuya thought to himself after noticing with the Rinnegan a familiar chakra pattern. "What is it Tetsuya you seem to have sensed something didn't you?" Minato had asked Tetsuya. "Yes I did and we have to meet up with the other Hokages immediately back on the battlefield. I'm going to using the Flying Raijin Jutsu to get us there so hang on tight." Tetsuya answered while he completed the signs to perform the transportation jutsu that Minato had taught him long ago.

Once upon reaching the battlefield site was when the other three Hokages had noticed that both Tetsuya and Minato had returned. Tetsuya then looked at the half of a body which the First Hokage was kneeling towards while Minato had relayed to the other Hokages that he no luck of getting people out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. "Tetsuya, what is exactly going on?" The Third Hokage had asked Tetsuya while looking at a chakra pattern seaming through the half-body which belonged to Madara. "If I the chakra presence that I had sensed earlier while I was with Minato is correct. Then it is the chakra signature that partially resonates within myself and has been for a very long time which means _he_ is here." Tetsuya told the Third Hokage while a figure that took form of a human appeared where the lower half of Madara's body had been. Then the Hokages were shocked to see what had stood before them while Tetsuya had a calm look on his face as soon as the figure fully revealed himself. "I am Hagoromo Ostusuki, otherwise known as the Sage of the Six Paths. Also, I am the founder of Ninshu." Hagoromo said as he introduced himself to the Hokages and then faced towards the direction of Tetsuya. "It has been a very long time since the last time I had seen you, Sage." Tetsuya said to the Sage once he appeared. "Yes it has been indeed a very long time Tetsuya and I sense that you kept the secret of having part of my powers as well." Hagoromo said while he greeted Tetsuya.

Minato and the other Hokages were startled upon hearing what the Sage said to Tetsuya which then started to raise questions. "How long have you known about this, Tetsuya?" Minato had asked out of curiosity. Then Tetsuya had started to address the other Hokages and told them in response, "I have had the imprint of the Sage's power including the Rinnegan for twenty-two years and the reason why I had kept this a secret up until the beginning of this war was that no one would believe me once I told the truth behind the prowess that I possess. If you were wondering around the time I had received this chakra was during a mission during the Third Great Ninja War that many people suspected thought, I was in a coma-like state by the time Leaf shinobi brought me back to the village." Immediately Minato and the Third Hokage suddenly remembered which mission Tetsuya was referring to once he finished explaining his story quickly. "Now that Tetsuya has told you the truth behind on how he ended up with some of my chakra and powers. It is time that I told you about the reason why I am here but before I do that let me tell you the story about the origin of how this chakra came to be in your world." Hagoromo addressed the Hokages about what he was going to tell them. "Sage. before you do that I am going to summon some souls from the Pure Land since I still have parts of your powers still in me. These souls that I am going to bring here might have to hear what you are going to say and they are the souls of the previous Jinchuriki hosts of the Tailed Beasts." Tetsuya had said before the Sage began to tell his origin story and the reason why he was brought back to life. Hagoromo nodded his head giving Tetsuya the ok to bring the souls of the previous Jinchuriki.

So Tetsuya began the summoning ritual and he brought the souls to the location of the battlefield. Some of the notable souls that he had brought included his sister Kushina, Mito Uzumaki, and a former student of Minato's named Rin. "Well bringing you guys here was a necessity you see I believe that even though you were vessels for the Tailed Beasts during your lifetime but there is still good in this world and there is one shinobi that I want to you to see who has completely changed the view on how the Tailed Beasts perceive humans. That shinobi is fighting right now to save the world from the chaos that it is currently in. Also there is something very important that the Sage has to say and I want you guys to listen in on." Tetsuya addressed to Kushina, Mito, Rin, and all of the previous Jinchuriki souls. "Tetsuya, who is the shinobi that you were referring too?" Kushina asked out of curiosity while she was next to Minato. "Well Kushina, the shinobi that I am referring to is your son, Naruto. He is changing the way how people view the shinobi world." Tetsuya answered honestly as he could before both Kushina and Minato put smiles on their faces. Then everyone's direction was towards the Sage of the Six Paths as he began telling them his story.


	13. Congratulations and Final Farewell

13

Congratulations and Final Farewell

So the Sage of the Six Paths told the story of how chakra was brought into the shinobi world, the creation of Ninshu, the reincarnations of his two sons' chakra and how he encountered their current reincarnations to everyone that was surrounding the Sage. Also the Sage explained to all of the previous Kage whom he had summoned from the Pure Land while he was telling his story to the previous Jinchuriki, Tetsuya, and the reanimated Hokage about the battle that was going on involving Naruto and the rest of the original Team 7 which he gave them instructions to perform the Summoning Jutsu to bring Naruto's squad back from the different dimension once they got done with the battle. "Minato do you want to know the real reason why I teleported with you using the Flying Raijin Jutsu to take those Truth Seeker Orbs away from battle earlier?" Tetsuya asked Minato in a precarious tone. "Yes I was starting to wonder why did you teleport along with me earlier, Tetsuya." Minato responded with a curious look on his face. "Well the reason why was that I had known part of what the Sage just told you about right around that time when I came up with the strategy. I should have said something about this earlier but you would have figured it out like you always have." Tetsuya explained to Minato the situation regarding deflecting Madara's earlier attack.

Then Tetsuya looked up at the gazing sky before he faced to the Sage who was waiting for the signal to give the Kage ready to perform the summoning ritual. However, Tetsuya wanted to talk to the Sage using his psyche plane jutsu because it was something that needed to be talked about in private. "Tetsuya is there something that you want to say to me?" Hagoromo had asked Tetsuya. "Yes there is one thing that I wanted to tell you about which was I know that you are going to bring the previous Jinchuriki and Kage back to the Pure Land after Naruto's group comes back. I am asking is can you take me to the Pure Land as well and there are a couple of reasons that I am making this request. First reason being that I feel that all of the work you entrusted me to do long ago is complete. Then the second reason would have to be that I had seen how much Naruto has grown and that he inherited the wishes which his parents wanted him to have that made so happy for allowing me to pass on with no regrets even after the short time I got to spend with him. Lastly, I am willing to give back the Rinnegan and the powers you gave me. Even though I have sacrificed my dreams in this life just to see that the important people who came across in my lifetime to be happy and I also wanted to have my dream fulfilled once I go to the Pure Land." Tetsuya told Hagoromo in a serious tone. "I see that you are serious about going into the afterlife Tetsuya. Very well then I will accept your request. Place your hands onto my hands so that you return the powers I entrusted you with long ago and once you undo the psyche plane jutsu your eyes will be back to normal permanently." Hagoromo said to Tetsuya once he accepted the request and completed the transfer of Tetsuya giving back the Sage the rest of his powers.

Upon leaving the psyche plane was when Tetsuya's eyes had reverted back to their original color which were blue and he thought to himself, " _Well I now have to come up with a final message to entrust Naruto and a couple of the others who are by his side for them to remember by. Since Kushina and Minato are already out here then my long-last reunion with them to join by their side to the Pure Land has come to pass. Even though it will be a shocking surprise when they found out that I am doing this since I had already entrusted Hinata and Tsunade-Sensei with my final message for the future to one day make it happen._ " Then the previous Hokage and Kushina had shocking looks on their faces when they had seen Tetsuya's appearance even though he had a smile on his face. It was around that time the Sage's hands had reverted to the sun and moon symbol which gave him the signal to tell the previous Kage to enact the summon ritual to bring Naruto and his team back into the right dimension.

Upon arriving back to where the Sage of the Six Paths, Tetsuya, the previous Jinchuriki, and previous Kage were was when Naruto along with the rest of his squad became surprised on what they were seeing. "Welcome back Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi you guys did an excellent job on saving the world. I think the Sage has a few words that he wants to say to you guys and also thank you for bringing the Tailed Beasts back into this world." Tetsuya greeted Naruto and his squad upon their return. While the Sage of the Six Paths was giving Naruto and his squad is when Tetsuya walked towards the direction where the other half of Kurama was located. "Kurama, I know from what I am about to say is probably to get heard from your other half that is inside of Naruto. Well if you were wondering why the souls of your former vessels are here the reason is that they needed to see how much Naruto has changed the way you seen the world has. The last and more important thing I wanted to say is that please take good care of Naruto for me because this is the final message I wanted to entrust you with even the Sage would agree with me on this. Also, I forgive you for all the bad things that happened in the past even while you were the host for my sister." Tetsuya addressed to Kurama. "Even though he can be a knuckleheaded fool at times but yes I will make sure he doesn't get into trouble for your sake Tetsuya." Kurama said to Tetsuya with a grin on his face.

Right as Tetsuya got back to where the Sage was when he casted the sign for all of the previous Kage, previous Jinchuriki, and Tetsuya to go to the Pure Land which also undone the Reanimation Jutsu that the Hokages were under. That was when Tetsuya had noticed the flashes of light surrounding him which meant that it was time for him to head into the Pure Land. Then it was at that moment when Sakura and Kakashi were shocked to see the lights reaching up was around Tetsuya. "Sakura and Kakashi, I am leaving very shortly but before I go there are a couple of things in which I am entrusting you guys to do for me in my stead. Sakura, I want you to watch over and help out Tsunade-Sensei for me. Also, I know you have surpassed Tsunade-Sensei in terms of medical ninjutsu and watch Naruto for me. Kakashi, I know that you have become a great leader and strongly believe that you will become the next Hokage. Thank you for everything that you have done for me, your sensei, and my sister which I am entrusting you to watch over Naruto to make sure his dream becomes a reality one day." Tetsuya addressed his final message to Sakura and Kakashi. "Don't worry Tetsuya I will keep an eye out for both Naruto and Lady Tsunade in your sake." Sakura said in a reassuring tone and then followed with Kakashi saying, "Thank you, Tetsuya-Senpai for everything you have done and I will watch to make sure Naruto does not get into any trouble and help him achieve his dream." That had only left one last person in which Tetsuya had to talk to for the final time and he was ready to talk to his nephew, Naruto who was standing by facing towards his parents who were fading into the Pure Land.

Once Tetsuya approached to where Naruto was and decided to stand alongside Kushina and Minato who were shocked to see that Tetsuya was beginning to fade into the Pure Land. It was in that moment when Minato and Kushina had realized the reason why Tetsuya decided to go into the Pure Land along with them. "Naruto, first thing I want to say is Happy Birthday. You have become a fine young man and was very gladly to call you my nephew. Also, I believe that you will make the hopes and dreams you wished for comes true one day. The one thing that made very happy during the short time I got to spend with you was when you told me what your dreams were because they are the continuation of the dreams your parents had long ago. It is because of that and the many accomplishments you made which lets me pass on with no regrets. Thank you for letting Kushina being your mother, Minato being your father, and letting me being your uncle. Lastly, thank you for everything and I love you always Naruto." Tetsuya said his final words to Naruto before he hugged him with a smile on his face and Naruto had tears flowing down his face as well. After that moment was the life of Tetsuya Uzumaki had faded on into the Pure Land with both Kushina and Minato by his side carrying joyous smiles on their face. Soon after Tetsuya faded into the Pure Land was when Naruto wiped the tears off of his face and looked up at the sky with a smile on his face now knowing that his parents and uncle are going to be watching him on the other side. That is when the Fourth Great Ninja War which laid out many lives had come to an official end.


End file.
